The specific aims of this project are: 1) Characterize our small-fragment phage library of expressed sequences which have been derived from a chr 4q35 yeast artificial chromosome (YAC) using the direct selection protocol and 2) to Identify and characterize mRNAs which are uniquely expressed in FSHD patient skeletal muscle samples vs. control samples using the technique of differential display.